Tell Us Why You Hate Us
by Rainbow Eminems
Summary: Follow Jackie Aday into her life, and look at greasers through a snobby, stuck-up Soc's point of view. A.N First "History" mentioned in this chapter is supposed to be Science.
1. Class Hobby Skipping It

_A.N: This is my first story, so, please don't judge too harshly. Flames are welcomed._

All Jacklynn "Jackie" Aday wanted to do was shop, sleep, and make fun of greasers. Not go to school with them, not interact with them, and not even look at them. But, as taught by her parents, things don't always go your way, no matter how much you tried to shape the path to your fitting. Jackie was stuck in an Advanced Placement History class, with none other than Ponyboy Curtis, her sworn economical enemy. She wasn't sure why, but, socs, like her, and greasers, like him, never got along, and she preferred it to stay that way. Jacklynn didn't want to have anything to do with the lower classmen, and they didn't want anything to do with her.

But, for now, all of that was shoved aside. Their teacher, Mrs. Rosemary Whitling, had assigned the two as partners for the dissection of a frog. Until, Jackie had turned a putrid green color.

"Mrs. Whitling, I can't dissect a frog, I-I-I'm a vegetarian. It makes me sick." Within a few moments, Jackie had turned around to reach for her backpack. Inside of the backpack was a small slip of paper, requesting her dismissal from the class. A few minutes later, Jacklynn's color had returned back to her normal, slightly tan, Caucasian colored skin. Ponyboy rolled his eyes and leaned back against the edge of the workstation they were assigned to.

"Miss Aday, the frog is already dead..."

"I understand that, but, that frog didn't deserve to die, just for people to poke at. It's not right, and only greasers would do something as cruel as that." As soon as she said the word 'greaser', Jacklynn whipped her hand to her mouth, and nearly apologized. Then, she realized, she wasn't sorry for what she had said. Why should she be? They were beneath her, and she needn't pay any attention to what _they_ thought.

"Jacklynn Lee Aday! That was a very rude thing to say!" Mrs. Whitling snapped. Jackie bit her lip, and tried to think of something witty and true to back herself up with. Unfortunatley, nothing came to mind, so, she just shrugged and waited impatiently for Mrs. Whitling to sign her Study Hall slip. When Rosemary finished signing the paper, she opened her desk drawer and snatched out a different slip. A green detention hall slip.

"What am I getting detention for? I didn't do nothin' wrong!" Despite Jacklynn's whining pleads, Mrs. Whitling, however, didn't acknowledge Jackie's complaints and filled out the detention slip. After everything had been situated, Mrs. Whitling escorted Jacklynn to the door and opened it for her.

"Go to Study Hall until third bell, then you may leave to your next class. Thursday afternoon, detention, Room 563." Jacklynn didn't look into her eyes as she explained what she was to do. Instead, she gazed into the amused eyes of the silent class behind the door. Obiously, instead of cutting open dead frongs, they were paying attention to the happenings outside the door.

"Yes'm." Jacklynn left without another word.

Instead of following procedure as told, Jackie took the path going towards the library, but skipped it entirely, and instead, went into the cafeteria for second lunch. The second lunch was made almost entirely of Socs, like her. Jackie quickly, and easily, found a group of her friends. In the group, there were four girls: Anna Marcella, who was a tall, lanky brunette; Betty Harrison, a blonde, slightly fat, 11th grader; Stacy Harrison, Betty's brown-haired twin and Maria Leland, Jacklynn's best friend.

"Heey, it's Jackie Daniels!" One of the boys from her table called. 'Jackie Daniels' was her Oklahoma Roller-Derby nickname, and she absolutley loved it. The three boys, Randy Adderson; Robert Sheldon; and Paul McCoy all cracked up laughing.

"How'd ya get here? I thought ya had 3rd lunch." Bob asked curiously, grinning like a bob cat.

"You know how back in 8th grade we dissected frogs? Well, my momma came up with a note for me to not have to do it. Then, I said that only greasers dissected frogs, which is mostly true, y'know? So, after Rosemary signed my dissmissal slip, she gave me a freaking detention. I skipped Study Hall and came here to be with you crazy fucks." Jacklynn explained, rolling her eyes, and flipping her hair. "Damn. Hey, Maria, you got anymore grass? I totally forgot I ran out of it on last Tuesday." Jacklynn asked suddenly, turning to Maria.

"You know I do, kid. Can you come over tommorrow? We can do a bit of hash, if you wanna." Jackie nodded, and glanced behind her shoulder, because someone had bumped into her back. The only person that could've bumped her was Two-Bit Mathews, known greaser and thief.

"Watch it, greaser." Jackie spat bitterly, rolling her eyes and turning around. Two-Bit snorted and muttered something under his breath about her pants. Jackie paid no attention to his comment, but spinning back around on her small, circular chair and continued to chat with her Soc-y friends. "Oh, hey, Bob. Umm, you going with Cherry the cherry yet?" Jackie laughed, as did the others occupying her table. Jacklynn didn't exactly know for a fact if Sherri "Cherry" Valance was indeed a cherry, but, she was pretty damn sure. Her and Sherri got along just fine, besides the fact that Jackie thought that 'Cherry' mean 'virgin'.

Soon after, third bell rang loudly, signaling students to their next classes or activities. Jacklynn got up, collected her books, said good bye to her friends, and headed down the crowded, noisy hallway to Mr. Lerway's History class. When she arrived, she grimaced. She had forgotten that Ponyboy was also in this class with her.

"Curtis, Aday. Partners. Your assignment is to research the different types of Concentration Camps and write down notes that may assist you in your project. The books are in the back of the room. Go."

This was going to be a very, very, long day.


	2. Deep and Dark

_Again, I don't own Ponyboy, Darry, Dally, Johnny, Sodapop, Steve, Cherry/Sherri, Marcia, Randy, Bob, or Paul._

_A/N: I'll try to upload as much as I can! Also, this is a few years before the Curtis' parents died. _

"Go." From the word, Jacklynn shoved past everyone, to get to the book bins first. They weren't actually books on the Holocaust, just past projects. Each year, someone new, someone who miraculously survived, would come out to their school, and describe in great detail, what it was like to be in the Concetration Camps, the ghetto, and so such. She skimmed through projects on the camps, until she found Sherri's. The grade, of course, had been marked out, but by the way everything looked, it seemed promising. Without getting Ponyboy a book, she, again, shoved through hordes of her people, back to her desk, where she sat down. Jackie quickly pulled out her yellow notebook labeled 'History', opened up Cherry's project, and began copying down everything on the camps.

"You ain't gon' get me one?" Ponyboy asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer. Socs, such as Jacklynn, wouldn't do anything for greasers if their lives depended on it.

"Fuck you. Hell no, I ain't gonna you shit. Get it yourself, lazy ass greaser." She replied, without looking at him. Jacklynn wasn't afraid of cursing, much less in a classroom. Socs, they could get away with anything they so pleased. Ponyboy, with a fustrated sigh, shoved himself back and got his own book. Why did she hate people like him so much, but seemed so...nice to other people? Why did money matter so much to her? He thought, as he walked to the mess of scattered and torn booklets. He picked up one that looked decent, oblivious to the footprints that were all over the book. He squinted, trying to read the messily printed name on the cover. The name was smudged, but by the way it looked, it was his oldest brother's, Darrel Curtis.

Darrel was large in build, and quite handsome. His eyes were blue-green, and very warm, like melting ice. He would always help Ponyboy with his homework, if needed. Though they were poor, Lucille, their mother, and Darrel Sr., their father, were saving as much as they possibly could to send him off to college. Darrel also loved to play football with Paul Mc Coy, one of Jackie's entourage. Though Jacklynn refused to admit or mention it, she had a large crush on Darrel. The only two people who knew were Maria, and Darrel had a feeling that she did, but, wasn't exactly sure of it. What good would a Soc do for him and his greaser brothers? Absolutley nothing. Jacklynn might cause World War III in their household, but he was positive Lucille wouldn't approve. Not that they would like her, anyhow. She was a big-time. The typical, snobby, obnoxious, West-Side rich kid. They'd hate her first thing. Not that it mattered. Jackie was only twelve, a year younger than Ponyboy, whilst he was twenty, an eight-year age difference. It was both unacceptable and disgusting in his eyes.

Jacklynn wasn't much of a looker, either. She wasn't horrendous-looking, but she wasn't as pretty as Cherry Valance, or had as nice hair as Anne. Jackie knew it was being fat that kept Darry from casting a glance at her. She sighed, feeling the fat underneath her blouse. She had a muffintop, and it stuck out from her skirts, no matter how long, or big they were. The thought of it made stinging tears rise to her eyes, but, she quickly wiped them away. Why did God make her fat? With her fists clenched, she took a few deep breaths. She wouldn't let anybody, much less a greaser, see tears run down her face.

"I know you like my brother." Ponyboy whispered, after minutes of dragging silence. Jacklynn's eyes were as wide as stained-glass windows when she whipped her head towards him.

"What?" She asked, unable to comprehend what the greaser male had just said.

"I said, I know you like Darry." His eyes were cold.

"How do you know, huh?" Jacklynn spat, thinking that she could lie her way out of the crack she had caught herself in.

Ponyboy just shrugged his shoulders. It was a bit obvious that she had a liking for him. All the girls did. Well, all the girls except for Sandy, Jacklynn's sworn female enemy. Sandy was a greaser, like Ponyboy and his brothers, but she was a real nice girl. Her hair was blonde, her eyes were china blue, and she liked Sodapop. A lot of greasy girls, and some borderline Socs, flocked over to the DX to chat and flirt with Soda, or swoon over Steve's knowledge of cars. Mostly, it was for Sodapop. Jackie's eyes pierced into his, filled with rage, disgust, and confusion. Just as Ponyboy was going to say something smart, the bell rang. A brief recap of Jackie's school day flew through her mind. How, in any way, could she have let a hint out that she liked him, besides the intials in her notebook?

"Shoot, Jackie. Run over me, won't you?" Maria giggled. Jackie said nothing, but gestured her to the bathroom.

"What? We've gotta get to class..." The look in Jacklynn's eyes stopped her from saying any more.

"The greaser boy in my class found out, Maria!"

"Found out what?" She whispered quickly, realizing how serious the situation was in Jacklynn's eyes.

"Who I like, stupid! There isn't anything else to find out! Everyone knows already that we smoke hash."

"That you _what_?" Someone asked, poking their head in.

"Nothing, Angela. Get out of here. We're talking." Maria snapped, shoving Angela to the side as they strode past.


End file.
